Delirio, recuerdo y premonición
by NekoNata
Summary: Grimmjow medita al borde de la inconsciencia. Recuerdos no demasiado agradables pueden salir a la luz. Y con ellos, un atisbo de esperanza. Pésimo Summary. GrimmHime.


La segunda parte del regalito de **esp-yume**. Creo que este me ha quedado peor, pero lo hice con cariño, como mejor pude. Disfruta.

Es un GrimmHime, aún no lo creo, pero lo hice XD.

Advertencias: Violencia, palabras malsonantes, muerte... En definitiva, Grimmjow XD

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.

* * *

El viento alzaba sin esfuerzo la inmaculada y polvorienta sustancia que era la arena de Hueco Mundo. El aroma a sangre inundaba las cercanías del cuerpo agonizante. En aquel preciso momento, cualquier Gillian podría acercarse y devorarlo sin problemas. O qué más quisiera. Se sentía patético, derrotado. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques no estaba acostumbrado a tal sensación. Sus ojos azules se cerraron un par de segundos, para volver a abrirse súbitamente.

No... Y una mierda... Ni de coña.

Él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. No era un niñato como el decapitado Luppi o un marica como Ulquiorra.

El recordar a sus compañeros le hizo visualizar la macabra sonrisa de Nnoitra al atacarle con su espada. Casi sin quererlo, quien fue el Sexto Espada esbozó una mueca de odio. Lo cierto es que había disfrutado de la pelea con el Shini-mierda, hacía tiempo que no se esforzaba tanto en un enfrentamiento, aunque hubiese perdido. Había sentido el ambiente arder de pura agresividad, se había sentido como un depredador jugando con su presa. Pero la presa había resultado ser un notable cazador. En un momento dado, había percibido cómo Kurosaki perdía el control.

Y entonces, aquella voz. Aquella dulce voz que había despertado una parte de sí mismo que consideraba completamente muerta.

Grimmjow no era alguien precisamente sentimental, ese tipo de cosas desaparecían al morir y convertirse en Hollow. Ignoraba qué tipo de vida había llevado cuando estaba vivo, cómo se llamaba, dónde y en qué época vivía, su familia, sus amigos...

Se decía que los Hollows surgían de aquellas personas que habían llevado una vida llena de maldades y pecados. Aquellos con un alma demasiado corrupta como para llevar una vida pacífica en la Soul Society.

Un asesino, un ladrón, un violador... había tantas posibilidades...

No concebía la posibilidad de haber sido convertido por un Menos Grande, él era demasiado poderoso como para una pensar siquiera en tal opción.

Aunque lo cierto es que quien fue el Sexto de los Espada sí que guardaba una pequeña sensación que le había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón. Es decir, desde que había muerto y llegado a Hueco Mundo.

Una extraña calidez en el pecho que se manifestaba cada cierto tiempo. Una voz suave, delicada, que martilleaba en su cerebro con su cálido timbre. La voz de una mujer.

A veces, por muy extraño que pareciera, acababa meditando sobre esa extraña sensación que tanto parecía asemejarse a un recuerdo de su vida pasada. Para su desgracia, nunca había llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Su madre? ¿Su hermana? ¿Alguna novia? Simplemente pensarlo le producía arcadas. O eso le gustaría que ocurriera.

Por eso, en un principio se había convencido a sí mismo de que, antes de la lucha contra Kurosaki, había ayudado a escapar a esa humana de cabello castaño para provocar al shinigami y para poner de los nervios al siempre impasible Ulquiorra. Cualquier otra alternativa del por qué de sus actos era más que impensable.

Cuando la secuestraron y Orihime utilizó su poder para regenerar su brazo, la conocida y desesperante calidez le invadió de nuevo. Esa chica... le producía la misma sensación que su difuso recuerdo del mundo de los vivos. Y de pronto, una aplastante inquietud se apoderó del generalmente bravucón y temerario Grimmjow. Y como era de esperar, su reacción fue de todo menos comedida.

Podría haber acabado con ella y con todo lo que le provocaba, pero simplemente no fue capaz. Podría haberse derrumbado ahí mismo, pero eso no era propio de alguien como Grimmjow. Así que solo tuvo una opción.

Solo había una cosa en el mundo capaz de distraerlo y relajarlo hasta calmar sus instintos de bestia. La lucha.

Le había molestado de sobremanera la forma en la que Luppi había tomado su puesto tras perder el brazo. Esa perra le reventaba, con su sonrisa estúpida y arrogante y su voz de nena. Aunque el asesinato del usurpador solo fue la mejor manera (y más productiva) de distraerse un poco.

Sentía la sangre manchando sus fuertes manos, así como algo de ceniza mezclándose con el aire que respiraba. La adrenalina surcando sus venas, abarrotadas de una sangre que su acelerado corazón no cesaba de bombear. El cuerpo inerte cayó de rodillas, con su cráneo completamente reventado. Algo en su interior se removió de placer. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que estaba en Hueco Mundo.

Era un sádico, un asesino. Sí, ¿y a quién le importaba?

Y de pronto, entre su mal disimulada desesperación, una posible respuesta a sus dudas se manifestó de pronto en sus pensamientos. Los ojos azules se desorbitaron, la poderosa mandíbula aumentó su presión, provocando que el cuerpo de Grimmjow sangrase aún más. Pero no le importó. Ya no.

Un recuerdo, un simple recuerdo, pero fue suficiente para destrozarle.

Una chica con un largo cabello castaño anaranjado que lo abrazaba, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería. Y de repente, su bello rostro mostró un miedo irracional, se separó de él bruscamente y echó a correr. Grimmjow la siguió, sin tener problema alguno para alcanzarla. La chica se protegió con los brazos, inútilmente.

La sangre de la bella mujer mancilló el suelo de la habitación, así como las manos de su asesino. Se escuchó entonces una sirena, y una luz roja y azulada entró por la ventana alumbrando la estancia. Algún vecino había oído los gritos y había llamado a la policía.

Las manos ensangrentadas de Grimmjow alzaron sin dificultad una pistola de calibre considerable. Deslizó el cañón entre sus labios, sonriendo al sentir el frío tacto del arma así como su metálico sabor. Antes muerto que encarcelado. La pistola estaba cargada, así que no tuvo que hacer excesivo esfuerzo. Acarició el gatillo, disfrutando del momento.

El disparo martilleó en sus oídos aún tratándose únicamente de un recuerdo, así como el aroma a pólvora inundó sus fosas nasales.

La arena se humedeció ligeramente, y el Sexto Espada cerró los ojos de puro agotamiento. Una parte de sí mismo parecía haber despertado de pronto.

— Cuida de ella, Kurosaki — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando su mundo empezó a sumirse en la oscuridad, escuchó esa voz de nuevo, esas dulces palabras de amor que un día había desechado y mancillado por completo.

Y entonces, lo supo. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques supo que aquel no sería su final. Sonrió como hacía años que no lo hacía, aún vislumbrando cómo una cálida melena anaranjada ondeaba al viento del oscuro mundo. Por fin, los ojos grisáceos a los que tanto dolor había producido en otra vida le mostraban la felicidad que ella merecía.

Delirio, recuerdo o premonición, eso era lo de menos.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Mafia napolitana acercándose a mi habitación?


End file.
